vertoakcityfandomcom-20200222-history
Vertoak City Town Hall
The '''Vertoak City Town Hall '''is, obviously, the town hall of the city. Being the town hall, it is also one of the most important buildings out of the whole city. The town hall is located on Main Street, is 5 stories tall, and is built out of cobblestone, stone slabs, oak wood logs, glass blocks, and has glowstone and red wool on a column at the top. The first and third stories have offices located on them, which are described in the "Offices" section below. The second story contains 2 offices, possibly unoccupied, due to not having names of people above the doors. The offices are practically the same, with 6 bookshelves, an oak wood log desk, and 2 wooden seats. The only difference between the two is that the office on the left has a window behind the desk. The fourth story is a small library, containing important documents and information on Vertoak City. There are 4 large bookshelves in the room, each made out of 11 bookshelf blocks. The first shelf contains the history and records of the city, the second contains the addresses of homes and businesses, the third contains information on transportation and the shipping system of the city, and finally, the fourth bookshelf contains information on the water and electric systems. On the left of the room, there are 2 chests, one with checked-out books ready to be put back on shelves, and the other holding 2 maps of the city at a much, much smaller scale. Also next to the stairs to the third floor is a ladder to the roof, and near the top of the ladder is a small platform with a chest on it with 2 sponges, 14 torches, 2 signs, 2 water buckets, 4 glowstone dust, 9 ladders, and 9 bookshelf blocks in it. There are also stairs on the first story in front of Mr. Kents's office leading down to a railway and the Grand Ballroom. Offices City Operations Supervisor: Jean Denings Jean's office contains a 3-block long oak wood log desk, 2 wooden seats, a large bookshelf made out of 9 bookshelf blocks, and a painting of what looks like a fireplace. Department of Environmental Services: Ashley Knuw Ashley Knuw's office is almost identical to Jean's, except that her desk is only 2 log blocks long, and that her painting is different, showing what appears to be a cactus or flower. City Treasury Department: Elliot Fitz Mr. Fitz's office resembles Mr. Denings's office, but this office has a much higher ceiling, there's no painting, and his bookshelf is made out of 18 bookshelf blocks. Director of Transportation: Patrick Kents Patrick's office looks like Elliot's office, except his desk is only 2-blocks long, and one of the wooden seats is closer to the wall. Mayor: Alexander J. Kutsch The mayor's office is much different from all the other offices, and is the most important office in the town hall. However, it seems a bit smaller in size. The mayor's desk is made out of 3 oak wood logs and a stone double slab. He also has a crafting table, a furnace, 2 wooden seats, a painting, and a leaf block pant on top of a clay block. Gallery 2012-05-01_18.45.35.png|The first story of the town hall. 2012-05-01_18.47.58.png|The second story with the apparently empty offices. 2012-05-01_18.48.22.png|The third story, which only includes the mayor's office. 2012-05-01_18.49.43.png|The library fourth story, seen from the platform next to the roof ladder. 2012-05-01_18.52.49.png|Jean Denings's office. 2012-05-01_18.53.46.png|Ashley Knuw's office. 2012-05-01_18.55.44.png|Elliot Fitz's office. 2012-05-01_18.57.28.png|Patrick Kents's office. 2012-05-01_18.59.00.png|One of the vacant offices. 2012-05-01_19.00.04.png|The mayor's office. 2012-05-01_19.01.18.png|The Riverside district seen from the highest point of the town hall. 2012-05-01_19.04.21.png|The railway on the basement floor. Category:Buildings Category:Offices